Spirit Bound: A New Beginning
by LittleMissDhampir
Summary: Rose is back at the Academy, waiting for graduation and finally becoming an official guardian. What will she do, now that she knows that her one, true love is alive – well, technically, he's undead – and has a chance of changing him back?
1. The Very Beginning

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

It's been 2 short weeks since I came back to the Academy, and let me tell you, life sucks! First of all, I constantly get freaky nightmares. I'm Rose Hathaway. I've slain more Strigoi than anyone my age. I've engaged countless battles with them! Okay, maybe you _can_ count them, but the point is; I'm a badass Strigoi killer! I'm not supposed to get nightmares! Secondly, Adrian is still writing his essay about why he'd be such an excellent boyfriend and frankly, I'm scared about what he'll write. Though, it seems that he really wants me. Not just in a sexual way. He's sweet, he honestly cares about me, and he did help me out a lot when I went off to find Dimitri… Oh, Dimitri… I still haven't figured out a way to break Victor out of jail so he can spill the whereabouts of his spirit-using, half-brother, Robert Doru. Victor is the only one who knows where he is. We need to find Robert because apparently, he restored a Strigoi to life.

Yes. I am going to investigate any possible way to change Dimitri and transform him back to his normal, godly, loving Dhampir self again. I'll do whatever it takes. Except, how am I going to break it to Lissa when I have to tell her that the reason we're going on this crazy mission is to free the guy who tormented her and persuaded his own daughter to turn Strigoi, just so that I could know more about his half-brother? I think she'll understand though… She knows how I love him and besides, she said that she would want to come with me on my next operation.

I got dressed for the day and sauntered over to my first class, which is a combat class. Thank God. It's one thing to take my anger out on. I get in class a few minutes early and I spend my time stretching and chatting with the others in my class. I can't believe I'm graduating in 2 months. I can't wait to get out of this place.

When class started, I found Eddie and began with the training. I fired up my combat skills by letting my anger flow out of my heart and into my body. Dimitri, I thought of him. My love… Why has fate done this to me? Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to turn into a Strigoi? Would he have said that he loved me if he had the time to? These thoughts pass my mind as I fight, dodging Eddie's punch and landing one right on his stomach. He gets winded and falls to the floor. He hastily gets up before I could hit him again and gave me a powerful kick on the hip. Ow. That hurt. With my hip bone throbbing, I aimed for his groin and kicked, but he dodged me gracefully.

"Nice one, Eddie." I said in a praising tone.

"You too, Rose." He said with approval, as he tried to land another kick on me. This time, I evaded it.

We exchanged hits and avoided them throughout the rest of the class. Afterwards, I felt quite better, but guilty at the same time. Oh well, at least I thought them out.

Adrian moves towards me, out of breath, clutching a few papers. Oh, shit. Are those what I think they are?


	2. Start Of Something New

Bam. My fears are verified. "Hey, little Dhampir. Here's that list you wanted." he said haughtily, with a seductive smirk on his face. I have to admit, he is pretty striking, but putting those feelings away, I glimpse at him as he enthusiastically offers me his list. I speculate if he truly put some effort into it. "Thanks," I mumble.

"No problem," he said with a good-looking wink. "Just pop in my room when you've made your decision."

I see his pale, Moroi figure retreating the way he came. I peer at the papers in my hand and I spot one of the reasons he wrote.

'_- Because I will always be there for you.'_

Wow. I never thought he would actually say that. I shoved it into my bag and pondered of the things he possibly wrote.

I marched off to my next class, which was 'Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection'. I went into class and after tuning out my teacher, Stan, I immediately started chatting with the person I was most familiar with. In this case, it was Eddie again.

"So, are you excited?" he whispered quietly, but with a hint of excitement while he inclined towards me.

"For what?" I ask in a lacklustre tone.

"Graduation! Or have you completely forgotten about that?" he hissed.

"No! Of course not! I just had a lot of things on my mind. You didn't have to go all angry mode on me." I said sheepishly.

He appeared apprehensive. "Sorry, it's just that you seem so… out of it. Like you're isolated in your own little bubble."

Funny, I was thinking of something far, far away. "Nah, I'm just tired and other stuff. I can't wait to graduate"

"Okay, Hathaway." He whispered after a while. He faced the front again. I guess that was the end of that conversation.

I start to daydream about that night in the cabin, right before that damn Strigoi attack.

"_We can't…" he told me. _

"_I know," I agreed. _

_Then his mouth was on mine again, and this time, I knew there would be no turning back. There were no walls this time. Our bodies wrapped together as he tried to get my coat off, then his shirt, then my shirt… I remember thinking that it was a lot like when we were fighting, our animalistic sides both coming out at the same time, mingling with one another. _

_It was dark in the tiny cabin, but with my dhampir vision I could see him perfectly. I couldn't stop myself, almost like when I was under Victor's spell. Except now I knew that this was right. This was exactly where I was supposed to be. I softly kissed his chest, it was all I could reach as he was standing before me. I found myself suddenly hesitant. I mean, for all my talk, I was still a virgin and we both knew that Dimitri had had plenty of experience. He seemed to read my thoughts as he gently took my hand in his; "I love you... No matter what happens after tonight… I will always love you." His words were emphasized by the way his eyes were shining. _

_I wished I could have come up with something witty to say, something to break the tension that was almost unbearable. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him too. I knew it was dangerous but he was my everything. I wished I could have told him this but my words failed me. So instead I pulled him closer to me, my fingertips stroking his back for a moment as we embraced. I was the first to move back. I slide up the cot, my nerves terribly out of control as I laid back._

I snap out of my daydream to find out that class is almost over. The memory still fresh in my mind, I glanced at the clock. 5 minutes to go. I can't wait for lunch. My stomach growled as I contemplated how I haven't eaten since dinner last night, which wasn't much. I had a few baked potatoes and some lasagne.

Finally, when lunch came, I strolled to the commons, and there was a huge amount of food on the table. There's steak, chicken, salad, and tons more. I pile them onto my plate, not hesitating on what I might eat and taking very generous helpings. A little while later, I found Lissa sitting on a table somewhere off to the right of where I was, waiting for me. I carefully walk to her table and put my plate down noisily as I carelessly bounce onto my chair.

I shove a bit of salad into my mouth. "Hey, Liss. What's up?"

I asked as I swallow my grub. She wore a happy expression on her face, but there was some anxiety that was leaking through the bond.

"Liss, what's wrong?" I demanded, as I peer at her face. Her angelic face revealed none of the worry lurking behind it.

"It's nothing" she muttered as she watched me eat. "After you eat, can you come with me to the feeders?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." She said. I ate my food, savouring the taste of the pasta and cheese. After I devoured all the food on my plate, I was stuffed. Shit. I can't believe I ate that much. I have to work out loads to burn the fat in that food.

I put my plate away and followed Lissa to the feeders. After she spoke to the receptionist, she sat down beside me and started tensely twirling her beautiful, blond hair with her finger.

"Come on, Lissa. We've been best friends for years, and we have a bond. I know there's something wrong. Tell me, what is it?" I asked her pleadingly.

"It's… Christian." She said hesitatingly, looking away from me and staring blankly at the wall.

A spark of anger at Christian coursed through me. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?" I demanded.

Fear shot through the bond. "No! No, I just… miss him. I really, _really_ miss him. Why can't he forgive me? Should I try again? He's being really unfeeling to me. Like this morning, I said hi to him and all he said was "Hello" and stalked off to his first class. What do I do?" She wailed desperately. After a while, she returned to her normal self again.

Damn, Christian. Why does he have to make her feel bad? He already knows that that bitch Avery used compulsion on her to make her do those reckless things while I was gone.

Once Lissa was called to a feeder and drank, we went to our 5th period class.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Soon, it was near curfew. After a few goodbyes, Lissa went to her dorm and I strode into mine. When I got to my room, I took a hot shower, got into my pyjamas and took the papers from Adrian out of my bag.

I began to read them, dreading every reason.

There are a few good ones here, but not that many. I start reading down the list, recognizing his attitude in his answers.

_**Because I care for you.**_ _Oh, how wonderful. I _just_ might believe that_.

_**Because I'm not dead!**_ _O-kay? That's pretty obvious, Where the hell did that come from?_

The list went on and on, with a few sweet reasons – but mostly annoying, stuck-up, full of himself answers.

_**Because I look good in anything. **_

_**Because you're the only one I've ever, and will ever, love.**_

_**Because I can be responsible but still fun.**_

_**Because I have a great sense of humour.**_

_**Because I'm damn good-looking.**_

_**Because I can make you smile even when you think you hate me.**_

_**Because my heart beats faster whenever you smile.**_

_**Because you make me want to be a better person.**_

_**Because you deserve the best, and even though I'm not the best now I feel like I could be if you give me the chance.**_

_**Because I'm fucking cool, that's why!**_

While I was reading all this, I slowly drifted to peaceful sleep. I dreamt about the time I was in the cabin, with Dimitri, after absorbing the darkness from Lissa. I remembered how he helped calm me down…

While he kissed every part of me, I watched him and traced every inch of his muscular form with my hands. I get to his beautiful face and stare deeply into his mesmerising brown eyes, only to realize, they weren't that lovely brown that stared back into mine. They were red ones that had a look of deadliness and hunger in them. I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I shot up off my bed, gasping, heart pounding and sweating. I found myself in an awkward position and turn my body, hearing the cracks as I stretch. I put the papers that were scattered everywhere onto my bedside table. I jumped under the covers and tried to find sleep again, thinking of something to distract me of that horrible dream. I slip into Lissa's head and was surprised at her location. She was sitting in that attic that Dimitri and I once cleaned in the chapel. She was pretty nervous, and I was even more shocked to find that she was not alone in the dark confines of the room. Christian was with her.


	3. Time and Time Again

I realised what was going on here. Lissa _did_ tell me she was going to talk to him.

"I'm so sorry, Christian. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry" She was tearing up while she said this. "I didn't tell you before and I'm sorry I let Avery control me like that. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. You don't deserve that. I should have—"

"Shhh," he cut her off. I could feel Lissa's worry and stress trickling through the bond. He gazed deeply into her beautiful jade green eyes. "It wasn't your fault, Liss... Well, some of it was, but that's okay. You made a mistake. I-I shouldn't have been so cold to you before. We'll get through this... Besides, there are bigger things to worry about now." He paused, smiling now. "Like how much Rose ate at lunch. Did you see that girl? I hope she doesn't puke. Or better yet, I hope she pukes on Adrian! He's too happy lately, ever since he gave Rose those stupid papers. It's getting on my nerves." He grumbled, but with a humor in his eyes that made Lissa laugh.

"Oh, Christian. How did I survive without you? I'm sorry." Lissa said, her voice repentant and filled with love.

Christian held her hand and put it around him. He hugged her tightly and said, "Its okay, its fine. I can't live without you either. Did you know how horrible it was for me? Without you? It hurts to be away from you." He murmured to her comfortingly. "I love you. I always will."

After that, nothing else was said for a while.

As all this was occurring, I felt intrusive. And _jealous_. Why does she get to have her prince? Where's my happy ending? I guess I'll have to settle for Adrian. Unless I find a way to change Dimitri. I felt her joy and love course through me and I welcome the substituted feelings, making them last longer. Well, at least one of us has our true love. I left after they started making out, which I did _not_ want to experience a second longer.

I return into my own head and fall into the depths of unconsciousness. This time, I dreamed that I was in one of the school's well maintained gardens. I instantly identify that I was in one of Adrian's dream-walking dreams. I sit on the bench, disgruntled, and called out Adrian's name. "Adrian! I know you're there! Come on out so that we can talk and so you can let me go back to sleep."

He appeared through the intricately designed iron gate, and sat on the other bench nearby. "I already told you. You _are _asleep." He said arrogantly with a smirk on his face.

"It doesn't matter! Just let me dream my own dream that does _not_ include _you_." I snarled at him.

"I thought all your dreams already included me?" he said, feigning hurt.

I haven't forgotten about his list and I was still trying to think of the pros and cons of dating a moroi. A _royal_ moroi. A _royal _moroi who is quite close to, and _related_ to the queen bitch too.

I thought back to that day, when it was the first time that me and Lissa went to the royal court and when Tatiana, the queen of the moroi's and dhampir's, called me to her room and told me to stay away from Adrian and to stop dating him. I scoffed, because we weren't dating back then. Lucky that she didn't know about me and Dimitri. A love that was most likely never going to be. Ever again.

I wonder how she'll react if I _do_ start dating Adrian. I'd hate to pass on a good chance of pissing her off, but then she might take me away from Lissa. I am expendable, according to some. It would just be a waste because of the bond.

I snapped out of my trance when I remembered Adrian standing right in front of me.

He was saying something and I didn't catch a single thing.

"What?" I said, sounding like a dumbass. I was confused, I wasn't paying attention and he knew it.

"I said," dragging his words as he repeated them slowly, as if I was stupid, "what did you think of my list?"

I knew he was going to ask that. "I'm still thinking of what to make of it. Jeez, give me some time. I've just read it."

He raised his hands up in self-defense. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I just wanted to know what you thought. It's now my fault you're so irresistible and beautiful that it makes me important to wait for you, when I might have a chance to date you." He sneered.

I gave him a scathing look and said; "Stop trying to flatter me. It's not going to work." as the scene around us changed. We were on the porch at the ski lodge where we first met.

I examined Adrian. Looking at him just gave me a better perspective of him personality. He looked stunning and attractive, though, not as attractive as Dimitri. He was gorgeous enough. I peered at his face. Noticing the hoping smile at the ends of his lips. I got to his eyes and saw that he really did—

"Fine," he said, interrupting my train of thought, as his dazzling emerald green eyes bored into mine. "But while you decides, don't forget that I'll always be here fore you… and that I love you, Rose. _I love you_ and don't forget that."

I started at him in awe. The heat of his gaze was so intense that it made me feel all tingly inside. I felt loved. I wonder if he really meant it.

Then, he slowly leaned towards me. Hesitantly inching closer and closer to me. When he was a hair away from me, he softly pressed his smooth lips onto mine.

Before I could even react, I was releaser from the dream and all the colors slipped away from me. Once again, I found myself back in my dark bedroom, staring at the grey, looming ceiling, the feel of his kiss still lingered on my lips.

"Damn." I cursed silently into the night – which is actually day since school starts late when the sun's down. That was the second time this 'night' that I woke up. What was up with my dreams? Seriously.

I turned over on my bed despairingly, and tried to discover sleep once more. But this time, it didn't come.

I got up off my bed and decided it was time to go out for a walk—since I couldn't get some sleep.

I got out of my room, into the hall and out the dorm. The sun was covered by a bunch of clouds, making it a dim brightness. I wander off, into the gardens, and sat. It looked just like my dream. I could smell the empowering smell of the flowers. I sat there, trying to decide what I was going to do about Adrian. I think I've decided already.

As soon as that thought came, I heard a rustle nearby. I got up, ready to strike. _Damn, _I thought, _why didn't I bring any weapons?_

Then I realized that weapons weren't needed in this situation. It was just Adrian.

"Rose!" he exclaimed, seemingly surprised, "What are you doing here?" as he was walking towards me.

"Well, after you interfered with my dreams and I woke up. I couldn't go back to sleep. So I went out for a walk." I said in an exasperated tone. Why does he always have to be there when I'm trying to look for some quiet and privacy?

But at least he's here now. No need to go looking for him in the morning. Better tell him my decision now.

"Adrian." I said.

"Rose." He replied, eyeing me with curiosity.

I took a deep breath. "I've made my decision."

He seemed to know what I was talking about, but didn't want to let on. "About what?" he said with a casual smile on his lips.

"You. Your list. I've decided that… I'm going to give _us_ a chance. Like, dating." I said hesitantly.


	4. The Dhampir's Out Of The Bag

My words seemed to sink in slowly. As they sunk in, a genuine, happy smile started creeping onto Adrian's face. It even touched his eyes. I looked into his eyes and they stared at me, with pure joy and love.

He picked me up and spun me in a circle. He put me down, but still holding me. "Thanks, Rose."

He pecked me on the cheek and said; "See you later." Then turned away from me.

I looked at his diminishing figure and thought: _That's it? All the reaction I get? How anti-climactic._ I grunted off and went back to my room. Hoping I made the right decision.

I rose the next morning—or night, perhaps, since we run on a nocturnal schedule— anticipating the days events. The news about me and Adrian would probably have spread by now, and I don't doubt that Adrian is the source of it. Unless he's managed to keep his lips shut. I wonder how he'll act with me, now that we're… dating. I cannot believe that I really said yes. Well, what choice did I have, really? I did promise him a chance.

I sighed, as I got up off my bed and headed for the shower. It's gonna be an eventful day.

After I showered, dressed up, and all that jazz, I headed towards Lissa's location. Good, she was eating breakfast.

I approached the table she sat on, along with Christian, Eddie—and Adrian. I sat down, expecting to be given looks that said; _what on earth were you thinking? _or even; _I cannot believe you!_ But no, I wasn't given any looks at all. It was just like any ordinary morning, where everyone was talking animatedly about something that happened last night. I wondered to myself, _what about what happened to me last night? _Had Adrian not told anyone? No. I can't believe that. I shot him a confused look and he just stared back at me, shrugging, his eyes saying; _I kept my mouth shut._

I looked at the faces of my friends and wondered what their reactions would be when I told them. I had to tell them, right?

"Hey, Rose," Lissa said, with a concerned look on her face. Probably wondering why I looked like I was about to fall asleep then and there. "What's up?"

"Oh… nothing much," I said, a lazy tone in my voice. I decided to tell Lissa later, without everyone else. I had to tell her. I promised her no more secrets. "Just tired"

Seeming unconvinced, Lissa shot me a look and thought to me; _tell me later._ I gave her a slight nod in agreement. She eased up afterwards.

After class was over, me and Lissa wandered off to the library. Wanting some privacy, we headed over to a secluded corner of the library, walls of books around us. Without and prompting, I blurted out, "I'm dating Adrian."

Lissa just stared at me, shock poured through the bond. Then, happiness started replacing it.

"Oh, my God! That's great! You should've told me yesterday!" she squealed whilst giving me a chastising look.

"Well, we only started last night…" I said as I perched on a nearby chair and relayed to her the events of the previous night. When I was finished, I could feel her excitement coursing freely though the bond.

"This is awesome, Rose! You're finally dating again. Not that I have anything against Dimitri, but this is good for you. You really needed to date. Even just for a while. But," she said, leaving the word hanging, deciding whether my reaction would be good or bad. She took a deep breath before saying; "I think that he's really in love with you, Rose, and that he would want you to give him an actual chance at having your love. I think he knows that nobody can ever replace Dimitri..." Her voice took a respectful tone of sadness at his name but continued on; "But Adrian just wants to try and help you cope, be there for you, like Christian is for me. Like a real boyfriend... Just give him a chance, okay?"

"I already am." I said gruffly, "But I'm getting Dimitri back if it's going to be the last thing I'll do." Determined, I got up and walked away, towards the door of the library —

—and banged into Adrian.

* * *

_**Sorry it's short. I ran out of ideas. Help?**_

_**xx,**_

_**D  
**_


End file.
